


Restless Nights

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother Complex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: "He got like this once a month, you’d noticed. Almost five months with the Sakamakis and you had picked up on his behavior instantly; it was impossible to miss the signs. The way he got crueler, easily provoked, needy. Each brother had their routines, rituals, and rage — but Laito had something a little bit different."
Relationships: Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Restless Nights

Trigger Warning: Non-Con, Alcohol, Multiple times cumming, Mentions of abuse, Orgasm denial 

He got like this once a month, you’d noticed. Almost five months with the Sakamakis and you had picked up on his behavior instantly; it was impossible to miss the signs. The way he got crueler, easily provoked, needy. Each brother had their routines, rituals, and rage — but Laito had something a little bit different. 

On full moon nights, he refused to sleep, drowning himself in booze from sunrise to sunrise. He broke antiques and swore at the walls. Unless he found you. 

The mansion was huge, it should have been easy to hide from the brothers — the last girl had lasted years, so she must have been able to — but he always found you. Drunk, needy, groping, and horny. Holding, scratching, biting. He tasted like fire and his grip was cold iron. Pulling away, screaming, only made it more enjoyable for him. 

Tonight made the fifth time he’d done this; downed enough booze to kill an elephant and fucked you with the intensity of a black hole. He never passed out, but tonight, finally, he’d fallen asleep. 

It was your only chance to escape. You crawled out of your bed, your own slick and his seed slipping down your legs. Your hips and back ached, bruised already starting to form on your wrists, aching puncture wounds on your thighs and chest. You couldn’t have been more exhausted, and it was six in the morning, the night was just ending and Laito wouldn’t be done until the sunset. If you managed to get out of your room, you could probably nap in the garden — anything was better than Laito’s drunken needs. You’d take any of the other brothers in comparison to what he had in store for you.

You shoved your nightgown back on, your nipples sore and taught against the sheer fabric. Just get your shoes and jacket, you thought. You leaned over, getting a foot into your shoe the same time something entered you from behind. “What?” You couldn’t turn around, fear paralyzing your legs. You’d been so careful, so quiet, how had he known?

He’d made no noise getting out of bed, despite how drunk he still was. 

The thing inside you moved, curling as something brushed your clit. His fingers, he was fingering you while you were trying to get your shoes on. “You’re so wet,” he purred, his voice hoarse. “Were you waiting for me? Coming to find me maybe?”

Shivers spread through your body. He’d blacked out the last few hours. His fingers were working their way to your spot, the part of you he liked to abuse more than your neck. “Stop it.” You mustered up everything you could to say that. He had all the power, but you were exhausted and sore. Dealing with his brothers tomorrow would be impossible. 

Laito pulled out his fingers. You sighed, moving to stand but his cock replaced his fingers faster than you could process. While you were especially slick from your body’s natural response and his cum, you weren’t loose. His dick spread you out, forcing your poor womanhood to stretch again for him. “Fuck,” he groaned. No time to adjust, his hips were moving, grinding his cock along the walls of your vagina. “It feels so good.” It hurt, but your toes still curled, the wet slapping of his thrusts balling up in your core.

You didn’t want this. He’d already fucked you raw, any more and tomorrow you wouldn’t be able to leave your bed. “Stop,” you moaned out. You reached behind you, trying to push him away. “Take it…” A mewl escaped, your face burning. Damn it, why the fuck was he good at this? “Take it out.” 

Laito grabbed your waist, pulling you up and covering your mouth with his hand. “Keep your voice down,” he hissed, his cock plowing away inside you, “you’re going to get me excited.” He pulled out, pushing you on the bed as he grabbed a bottle of liquor from the nightstand — the same one he’d started before passing out. 

You tried to get off the bed, but he pinned you down, sliding himself right back inside as he chugged down booze until the bottle was dry. “Fuck,” his face was turning red, voice slurred, “I think I’m going to cum.”

“Don’t!” You reached to push him off, you weren’t even close but he certainly was. His cock was swelling inside you, bigger and faster. Your legs swung, trying to kick him. 

Laito glared, snatching your legs and pushing his weight onto you. “Quit squirming, you’re going to make me—.” His lips curled back, fangs exposed as he came. Hot seed exploding inside you, lining your walls and making your vagina even slicker. 

That glare met your eyes. Your heart was beating out of your chest. Was he going to punish you? He was always impossible to read, those green eyes and that deceptive smile hiding something more when he groped and bit you. 

But his hips just kept moving. Slick slapping sounds echoed in your ears, when was this going to stop? 

Laito rolled onto his back, never ceasing his thrusts. His head was hitting right at your spot, pleasure flooding your veins even as you struggled against him. He kept pounding up, faster and faster until you were on the edge, clawing at his chest and panting. 

And then he stopped. The ache inside you became wonton, your body was so close to coming and it wanted that release. 

Laito sat up, his hot hands grabbing your hips and forcing you down on his cock. The tip of it rubbed against your cervix, pain and pleasure both making your toes curl. “You feel so fucking good.” His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer until your breasts were against his chest. 

He never held you unless he wanted blood. “Don’t bite me.”

He groaned against your throat, the vibration coursing your body. His hot breath covered your throat and then he bit down. A mixture of things happened when a vampire bit you. First, it was pain, blinding and sharp and invasive. Second was the pleasure; hot and strange and different. Third was the relaxation, muscles going limp and tongue practically hanging out of the mouth. 

The stiffness in your body melted, your vagina relaxing. All you could feel were his fangs and cock buried inside you. Your fingers twitched. 

“Does that feel good,” he purred in your ear, “my dick buried balls deep inside you. My fangs poking new holes?” He started to pump into you again, hot pleasure building. “Say it, say that you feel good.” 

Your thoughts had been scrambled into nothing but how good he felt. “Laito,” you moaned. 

“Say it,” he hissed. 

“Good,” you mewled. F-feels good.”

Laito pushed you onto your back, pulling your leg up against his side, sliding in and out. His dick felt bigger, grinding against everything inside you. “I’m going to cum.” 

You were, too. 

He pushed and ground, growling next to your ear until his seed exploded again, your body shivering under him. You didn’t have the energy to move anymore. You just stared up at him. 

But Laito wasn’t done. He panted, his pupils nearly swallowing the green ring of his iris. “Women like it gentle, right?” His cock started moving again, “Mother said I should be gentle.” His eyes rolled back, hips smashing forward. His hand rubbed your clit and the slow shallow thrusts increased in their ferocity before slowing down again. 

Who had told him women liked it gentle? The pleasure was making your thoughts cloudy. Maybe it had been the last girl. It had something to do with why he drank on full moons. 

Laito grabbed your hips and slammed himself inside, roughly fucking you until you were screaming

And then you remembered when he said, “I hate my mother."


End file.
